¡¿Por qué a mí!
by VicPin
Summary: :Viñeta-Oneshot: Ojo: Invitado especial XD. Cuando un estudiante de intercambio besa de manera inesperada a Stan Marsh, todo el mundo se queda pasmado, especialmente cierto bravucón. ¿Cómo lo tomará? ¡Pasen y lean! XD


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí VicPin reportándose desde Mérida XD. Aquí les dejo con una especie de... ¿Viñeta? ¿Oneshot? Con un invitado muy especial XD. **_

_**Ojalá les guste!**_

_**¡Un abrazo a todos! **_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes de este relato no son de mi creación... Pertenecen a Ubisoft y a Comedy Central DX!**_

* * *

**¡¿Por qué a mí?!**

Ezio Auditore estaba aburrido.

Estaba ahí, en medio de ese mar de estudiantes, en medio de un lugar montañés, cerca de la civilización y lejos de sus seres queridos.

Recientemente había llegado a una villa montañesa de Colorado, Estados Unidos, como estudiante de intercambio de preparatoria por un año. Si bien adoraba los paisajes debido a que le recordaban a su natal Florencia, Ezio extrañaba a sus amigos de la preparatoria de Nueva York, ciudad en donde residía mientras estudiaba la preparatoria y la universidad.

Junto a él caminaba la chica de boina rosa y, a su juicio, poseedora de un perfecto trasero, Wendy Testaburger, quien se había ofrecido a darle un tour por las instalaciones.

- Esta es la biblioteca escolar, en donde encontrarás un excelente material para las materias que se imparten en la escuela. Al lado está la sala audiovisual y, si me sigues por aquí, llegamos a la cafetería.

- Sí que está grande la escuela – comentó Ezio.

- Lo es… ¿Y cómo son las preparatorias en Nueva York?

- Bueno, la preparatoria en donde yo estudio no es tan grande como ésta; tiene sus problemas como toda escuela, digo, los bullies, los maestros barco, los maestros indiferentes, los alumnos un tanto borregos, etc. En definitiva no te pierdes de nada.

- Pero escuché que el nivel educativo es bueno.

- Lo es, pero no en todas.

- Entiendo.

Se detuvieron y Wendy, volviéndose hacia Ezio, le dijo:

- Bien, este es tu lócker asignado. El número 1345. Aquí están tus llaves…

- Gracias.

- Y por cualquier problema o situación que te ocurra, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

- Gracias, Wend- ¡Un momento!

Ezio enfocó su vista en un chico de gorra azul y pompón rojo, suéter café claro y pantalones de mezclilla, quien estaba guardando sus cosas en el lócker. El florentino se acercó a paso veloz hacia el chico y, tomándolo de la barbilla para la sorpresa del chico, lo besó en los labios.

Todos se detuvieron ante el pasmo de la situación, incluyendo Wendy y Bebe, quienes se llevaron las manos a los labios y, enternecidas, empezaron a decir un "¡awwwww!".

Al separarse, el chico del pompón rojo, sonrojado, le preguntó:

- P-perdona… ¿Te conozco?

Ezio lo tomó de la mano y, dándole un tierno beso en ella, se presentó:

- Ezio Auditore, a tu servicio.

- Ehmmm… O-ok… S-Stan Marsh, al tuyo…

- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

- ¿Eh?

- Podríamos ir a una cafetería cerca de aquí.

- Bueno, yo… Ok.

- ¿Saliendo de clases?

- Uhmmm… Sí, claro, por supuesto – contestó el chico con una sonrisa tímida.

_- Bene_ (Bien)…

Dándole un beso en la frente, se marchó de ahí mientras le decía:

- ¡Nos vemos después, Stan!

Todos empezaron a cuchichear al ver cómo el estudiante de intercambio entraba a la clase de química. Kenny, quien estaba a pocos metros de Stan, se le acercó y le dijo:

- ¡Órale, viejo! ¡Te sacaste una cita con el florentino!

- ¿Es italiano?

- De Florencia, según escuché.

- Stan – le llamaron Bebe y Wendy.

- ¿Sí? – replicó el aludido.

Bebe sacó de su mochila unos condones y, dándoselos a Stan, le dijo:

- Para la noche apasionada, enamorado.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Chicas, no me voy a acostar con él!

- Pero es por si las moscas – comentó Wendy guiñándole el ojo.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros del grupo, Trent Boyett y Josh Meyers, quienes también estaban completamente pasmados por lo ocurrido, se volvieron para ver la reacción de Mark. Éste estaba entre azul y buenas noches, por no decir que estaba sorprendido.

- Por lo visto alguien se te adelantó, viejo – comentó Josh.

- Más bien tienes competencia – añadió Trent -. Escuché que ese tipo era de Italia.

Los dos esperaron a que Mark dijera algo, mas lo único que dijo el chico fue…

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!


End file.
